Son of the Smoky Wolf
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: This is the story of a boy who has no superpowers, but a strong desire to be just like his mom, as well as the Incredibles. SPECIAL CREDIT TO JOKERMASK18 FOR THE REQUEST!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-A Troubled Kid.**

Our story begins at a local house in Metroville, where an arm wrestling challenge was underway. A woman struggled, but she managed to knock her son's hand down to the table easily, much to his disappointment.

She then smiled, "Aw, come on, kiddo." the woman, named Sarah said.

"All right, one more round." the kid, named Joseph, said before they arm wrestled again, only this time, Sarah's arm moved a little when Joseph struggled harder than before. This time, he actually managed to knock her hand down to the table.

Sarah smiled and clapped, "All right, Joseph, you won!" she said.

Joseph smiled back, "Yeah, I did, didn't I?" he said before his mom got up from her chair and kissed his forehead before she went inside to make lunch.

Joseph smiled, but once she went inside, he looked down feeling a bit dejected. He knew his mom had let him win against her on purpose. He went inside as well and walked to his room where he pulled out a large binder from under his bed. He opened the binder and looked at a picture of his mom wearing an outfit that had a mask like Infinite from Sonic Forces, the only difference being that both eyes were visible and it had a movable mouth full of sharp teeth, with a gray bodysuit and black gloves and boots. Her hair hung out from the back of her mask. This is what she wore when she fought crime as the Super known as the Smoky Wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Joseph's Lament

Joseph looked at some photos of his mom fighting villains for a minute before he turned the page to one of her flexing her awesome muscles. She was stronger than most female bodybuilders and even some Supers. She had beaten many in both strength and size contests. Joseph even had a picture of her arm wrestling She-Hulk and Aunt Incredible both at the same time. He hated that he was so weak by comparison.

Joseph sighed, "I wish I had powers and could fight with my mom, like Dash." he said. He remembered the competition between his mom and Elastigirl as if it were yesterday. Both of Dash's parents were Supers, but his mom was a Super and his dad didn't have any powers. He sighed again as he closed the book.

"Joseph! Lunch is ready!" Sarah called.

"Okay!" Joseph said before he went to the kitchen. He looked on the fridge and saw a note.

"Dear Joseph, gone to the gym. Will be back soon. Love, Mom."

Joseph smiled as he helped himself to a bowl of shrimp alfredo before he decided to watch some TV. He turned on the TV and saw the news was on. He grew interested as he saw the Smoky Wolf on screen being aided by a boy wearing one of her t-shirts in a battle against three robbers.

"In other news, earlier this week, a local member of the Smoky Wolf Fanclub aided the dedicated hero in a battle against the Robber Trio, who have been terrorizing shops all over town." the newscaster said before it showed Smoky Wolf finishing the battle with her trademark howl. It then showed the two of them posing. Smoky Wolf was looking like she was about to howl while the kid was in a pose that resembled hers.

"Wow, now that is what I call devotion! That boy is so devoted to his hero, it almost seems like he's a son to her." the newscaster said, causing Joseph to suddenly feel sad before the TV showed Elastigirl with Dash on her shoulders waving at a crowd with wide smiles as Mr. Incredible and Violet clapped for them with the crowd.

"In other news, the city is celebrating the Incredibles' recent defeat of a major mob boss, with Elastigirl and Speed Demon having been at the center of the crook's downfall!" the newscaster said before Joseph cut off the TV in annoyance.

"Man, as if I needed more to rub it in. I better clear my head." Joseph said before he walked outside and started on a walk.

Meanwhile...

"Come on, Sarah, is that all you got?!" one of Sarah's friends said.

"That isn't even half of it!" Sarah said before she let her slam her arm down.

"Aw, better luck next time." Sarah said before she heard a bank alarm. She looked across the street at the Municiberg Bank and saw her arch nemesis. It was a man who was carrying a mechanical-looking net. He was wearing a bandit's mask as well as a dog catcher uniform and was standing in front of a broken bank window.

"Well, if it isn't the Net Bandit." Sarah said before she ran into the back room and made her way out the back as the Smoky Wolf.

Meanwhile, Joseph was walking down the street the bank was on and caught sight of Smoky Wolf.

"All right, I get to watch Mom fight! Better hide, though." Joseph said as he ducked in an alleyway.

"Hold it right there!" Smoky Wolf said.

The Net Bandit turned around and smirked, "Ah, if it isn't the Smoky Lassie!" he said.

"(Sigh) For the gazillionth time, I'm a wolf! W-olf! Anyway, you're not getting your greedy nets on one cent of Municiberg's money!" Smoky Wolf said before she swung her claw at him, only for him to hold up his net, which formed into a shield that merely got scratched.

"Not bad, looks like you've upgraded your net a bit since our last meeting. But, can it withstand this?" Smoky Wolf asked before she took a deep breath and let out a high, "AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" which blew back the net and knocked the Net Bandit into his getaway car, badly denting it.

"All right, no treats for Lassie! Instead, she's getting put down!" the Net Bandit said before he turned his net into a bazooka and started shooting missiles at her, only for her to howl them right back. Unfortunately, the Net Bandit wasn't finished yet. He dropped a small ball at her feet. She was about to kick it back when it suddenly burst into a net, which was made of extra strength material, that stuck Smoky Wolf to the wall. She struggled to get free.

"Mom! Now's my chance to help her! I get to be a hero!" Joseph said before he was suddenly surprised by a red streak. Before he or anyone else knew it, the streak had broken the net and knocked over the Net Bandit. The streak stopped and revealed itself to be a kid with blonde hair and wearing a red suit with an i in an orange and black circle on the front that also had black gloves and boots.

"Well, that's no way to catch a wolf. This sorry excuse for a net couldn't catch a fish." said Speed Demon.

"Thank you, Speed Demon." Smoky Wolf said before they looked at the Net Bandit and ran towards him as he was recovering.

"You won't get me that easy!" The Bandit shouted before he shot a net at both of them, Speed Demon running fast enough to avoid it and Smoky Wolf to slash it with her claws.

"I got this!" Speed Demon said before he ran circles around the Net Bandit, making him dizzy before he tapped the back of his leg.

The Bandit looked behind him, only to see Smoky Wolf, "Made you look." she said before she howled him into a police van.

"Thanks, Smoky Wolf and Speed Demon." the police said before they drove off with their prisoner in tow.

Joseph, who was still in the alley, looked extremely jealous before he saw his mom shake Speed Demon's hand.

"You know, Speed Demon, your mother is so lucky to have such a kind and helping son." Smoky Wolf said.

"Aw, shucks." Speed Demon said before he was suddenly punched in the mouth by Joseph.

Smoky Wolf gasped at his sudden appearance and action, but before she could reprimand him, Joseph turned to her and yelled angrily, "Of course she is! He doesn't know what it's like to not have powers and just have to watch while his mom fights crime! I wish I had a normal mom!" before he then ran off in tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Dr. Chaos' Plan.

At his lair, Dr. Chaos slammed his fist on a desk from which he was observing the current events.

"That idiot. Despite the tech I gave him, he still messed up. Without Smoky Wolf's DNA, how can I access the energies of the very thing that may have given her powers?" Dr. Chaos asked as he looked over at a moon-shaped meteor before he scanned it, later getting an idea.

Meanwhile, Joseph was storming down the street in a bad mood. Suddenly, he heard heavy metal music that made his mood even fouler.

She'll slash you into rivets!

Her howl will give you shivers!

You'd better hope she doesn't catch you doing crime!

Or she'll make you her chosen prey!

She's the Smoky Wolf!

"As if I needed Mom's theme song to rub it in." Joseph said before he noticed a kid in front of a TV in the diner as he walked in.

'The kid from the fan club.' Joseph thought, recognizing him. He then looked on TV and saw his mom and Aunt Incredible in a competition. They were sitting at a table full of pies.

"Here we go, folks! Aunt Incredible and the Smoky Wolf have officially started the Orphan Fundraiser Competition! The events were chosen by the orphans themselves, and now, we shall see how these two can take them on!" an announcer said before a bell dinged and the two of them started eating pies at an almost even pace. However, after some time, Smoky Wolf started to slow down, starting to get full while Aunt Incredible kept wolfing down pies. When Smoky Wolf eventually stopped, Aunt Incredible was declared winner.

The second contest had them seeing who could make their muscles bigger. Smoky Wolf had some pretty impressive muscles, but she was shocked when she saw Aunt Incredible had grown her muscles even bigger than hers.

The third contest had them compete in weight lifting. Smoky Wolf and Aunt Incredible were able to lift large weights, including giant ones. This contest ended in a tie, with both of the heroes showing equal weight lifting ability.

For the fourth contest, there was a foot race. The two of them took off with equal speed, Smoky Wolf actually running like a wolf, which added to her speed, while Aunt Incredible put in some of her super speed. This put them neck-in-neck all the way to the finish line, but eventually the race ended in a tie.

Finally, the fifth contest was a burping contest. Aunt Incredible and Smoky Wolf started drinking soda. Aunt Incredible started off with a loud, but short burp, which Smoky Wolf countered with a long burp. Aunt Incredible then burped a long, quiet burp before Smoky Wolf did a loud, short one. This burp contest went on for a good while before Smoky Wolf readied a burp, but did a howl at the same time, resulting in a large, long, loud burp that blew Aunt Incredible over.

"Well, folks, it looks like Smoky Wolf wins this one." the announcer said as Smoky Wolf went and helped Aunt Incredible up before they shook hands.

"Man, it's really nice they have things like this for orphans like myself." the kid from the fan club said. Joseph's eyes then widened as he had a fantasy snap.

IMAGINATION

Joseph watched with devastation as each one of his things were thrown out of his bedroom by his mom before she came to the front door and opened her arms, which the boy rushed into.

"Welcome home, sidekick." Imaginary Sarah said.

REAL

Joseph then grew very angry at the thought before his eyes glowed a scary yellow. He then suddenly grew fur, clawed fingers, and razor-sharp teeth. He then eyes the unsuspecting mid and moved to attack before he suddenly felt sleepy. Unbeknownst to him, Dr. Chaos had quickly teleported behind him, and tranquilized him in the back.

"This makes things all the more interesting." Dr. Chaos said with a sly smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-The Heart-To-Heart.

Joseph woke up a few minutes later and saw Dr. Chaos, who was holding the meteorite amongst a crowd of screaming and running people. He looked and was shocked to see them being chased by creatures that looked similar to werewolves.

"Go, my servant! Bring the citizens of Municiberg to their knees in pain!" Dr. Chaos said before he clutched the meteor and it started to glow with powerful energy. Joseph then suddenly felt strange as his eyes glowed yellow and he felt the sudden urge to attack any human he saw. Joseph's new instincts kicked in fully and he growled ferociously as he ran after innocent people. Any unfortunate enough to get bit or scratched would turn into the same kind of creature he was.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, the Incredibles had arrived, having witnessed the chaos by TV and springing to action.

"Wow, what's happening?" Speed Demon asked.

"Whatever it is, it appears to be something new. What could have caused something like this?" Miss Stealth asked before they were approached by a pack of werewolves.

"Less wondering, more fighting!" Mr. Incredible said before they started to fight the infected. Unfortunately, in the midst of it, they saw the last one looked a bit familiar. He had black hair, but was wearing a familiar white shirt and blue jeans.

Speed Demon looked closely at him before he got a worried look, "Joseph?!" he asked.

Joseph looked at them before something flashed through his mind.

FALSE MEMORY 1

Joseph was walking to his mom's car, but to his surprise, he saw her in his Smoky Wolf outfit.

"Sorry, squirt, but I gotta go show off for my fans." Sarah said before she drove a short distance away to a crowd of fans and started flexing and showing off.

FALSE MEMORY 2

Sarah had beaten Joseph in Sonic the Fighters for the possibly 100th time and smirked arrogantly, having also just won at arm wrestling.

"Oh, come on! No son of mine can be that weak! Well, without these, I guess otherwise." Sarah said before she flexed her muscles arrogantly.

FALSE MEMORY 3

"Man, I wish Dash was my son." Sarah said.

PRESENT

These bogus memories drove Joseph's anger right back up and he attacked the Incredibles without warning.

Elsewhere, Smoky Wolf was just finishing a fight with more of the werewolves, when she suddenly got a strong sense of some behind her. She looked and was shocked at seeing the Incredibles, but they had been infected.

"Oh, no." she said before she noticed another one with them. At the sight of him, she froze.

"Joseph?! Not you too!" Smoky Wolf said.

The wolves then leapt at her. Smoky managed to knock out Dash and Violet with light knocks to their heads, but Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible were much tougher. Due to their strength, Smoky Wolf had to struggle against them, doubled with Aunt Incredible. They somehow retained that memory of their powers and the two girls used their muscles to give Smoky Wolf a run for her money. The battle lasted for quite a while before Mr. Incredible grabbed her in a Full Nelson. She finally had enough and flung him over her and onto the two girls, knocking all three out.

Having won, Smoky Wolf looked at Joseph, but being unable to being herself to attack her own son, she did the only thing she could do, run. She ran as fast as she could, Joseph not far behind. The chase went on for a good while before they made it back to their house. Once they did, Sarah made a dash for the back room and put herself in a capsule. Once she activated it, like the machine in the Incredibile, it changed her out of her suit and into her normal clothes as it scanned over her. Joseph entered the house, looking around.

Sarah then came out from the back room and said, "Joseph, it's me, your mother. Honey, I'm sorry that this happened, but please, listen to me. You're not a monster. I love that you want to be a hero like me, but you don't have to use things like this. You don't need to have powers to be like me. Everyone's the hero of their own story. You can be a great hero on your own. I know you would never want to use any powers you got to hurt people. Joseph, I know how you feel about me working so well with Dash, but no son could ever replace one as big a miracle as you. The day I first held you at the hospital, my heart was filled with pure joy. You're a child I'm so proud to call my own son. Joseph, please don't help Dr. Chaos."

As she said this, she walked closer to him, carefully staying on guard in case he attacked. However, surprisingly, he stayed still. Suddenly, Sarah put her hands on his shoulders, looking at him with tears in her eyes, "Joseph, please, don't help Chaos. Fight him. You're not a monster and you don't need to cause havoc. Please, come back to me. I know you're still in there. I love you." Sarah said before she cried a bit.

Joseph's eyes then widened before he suddenly had memories.

MEMORY 1

Joseph sat alone at a table in a mother-son video game tournament.

"Where is Mom at?!" he wondered.

Suddenly, Sarah came running in.

"Hey, Joseph!" Sarah said with a smile before she sat at the table.

"Hey, Mom!" Joseph said, happy to see her.

"Sorry I'm late. I got wrapped up in work." Sarah said.

"Wait! What about that big promotion?!" Joseph said.

"Ah, who cares? My son is more important than becoming sales co-manager." Sarah said, making Joseph smile.

MEMORY 2

Joseph sat crying on the sidewalk by his downed bike. He had fallen and scraped his knee badly on the sidewalk. He was clutching it, since it hurt so badly, he couldn't get up.

"(Gasp) Joseph!" Sarah said as she ran over from the front door.

"Mom, it hurts!" Joseph sobbed before his mom hugged him and rocked him back and forth.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. Let's go get your knee cleaned up." Sarah said before she took him into the bathroom, where she cleaned the scrape before she put some medicine and a bandage on it.

"There, now, isn't that better?" Sarah asked with a smile. Joseph smiled back.

"Yeah. Thanks, Mom." he said.

MEMORY 3

Joseph sat watching a rap battle between two of his older schoolmates. An older girl had just won savagely against the other.

"Wow, Treena! Your raps are awesome!" Joseph said.

The girl in question looked at him and he got confused by her glare.

"A little shrimp like you has the nerve to talk to me?" Treena asked before she started rapping.

_Yo, I'm the greatest rapper south of Municiberg._

_You're nothing more than a miserable little sheep in a herd._

_You're about to feel the power!_

_This is your darkest hour!_

_Nothing more than a little runt_

_Who can't even make a hit blunt!_

_You're fixing to feel the pain_

_Cause your tears will be like rain_

_Why don't you make like a tree and leave?_

_Cause I don't believe_

_That you can win_

_Your raps go in the trash bin_

_You're no bruiser_

_No, you, sir, are a loser._

Everyone started laughing while Joseph looked down.

His buddy, Frank, put his hand on his shoulder, "Don't listen to them, Joseph. Treena doesn't know what she's talking about." he said.

"That's right." said a familiar voice. Everyone looked and saw Sarah.

"Mom?! What are you doing here?" Joseph asked.

"I just thought I'd eat lunch with my son, but instead I find some little brat making him sad. So you're the Treena I've heard so much about." Sarah said.

"Yeah, so what? I'm the greatest rapper around. I can demolish anyone." Treena said.

"Is that the case? If so, I challenge you to a rap battle." Sarah said.

Treena smirked.

_Yo, you think you can take me?_

_The foolish always fall easily._

_You're nothing more than arrogant._

_Stepping to me shows that you're also ignorant._

_You may as well take your son on home._

_Cause he'll just be humiliated by his mom._

_You can forget a victory._

_Cause my rhymes will cause you misery._

_It's pointless for you to go on._

_Can't you see I've already won?_

"(Mock yawn) Boring." Sarah said before she started spitting fire.

**_Yo, my name is Sarah and I'm here to say_**

**_You hurt my son and I'll make you pay._**

**_You'll pay for your hurtful crimes_**

**_When I blast you with my sick rhymes!_**

**_Your downfall is inevitable_**

**_And it's not at the hands of the Incredibles._**

**_You say you're a rapper?_**

**_By my definition, you're a bullcrapper!_**

**_Don't tell me those are the only raps you hook._**

**_I've heard better rhymes in a children's book!_**

**_For a rapper with an attitude and squad of friends,_**

**_I lift a hundred pounds a minute, you can't even lift ten!_**

**_So you better pay attention, or I'll go over your head like a helicopter._**

**_Tell your doctor_**

**_To quell the opera of pain you will experience_**

**_If you step to me cause I will get furious!_**

**_Your comeback power is gone!_**

**_My friend, you are done!_**

**_Your rapping is just a drone_**

**_So, from now on, leave my son alone!_**

**_If you again cross my path_**

**_You shall feel my ultimate wrath!_**

The crowd was silent before they went, "WOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" like in Regular Show.

Treena was left utterly silent before she stormed off.

"You rock, Mom!" Joseph said before Sarah smiled at him.

MEMORY 4

"All right, Joseph, watch me." Sarah said before she rode her skateboard up a ramp and flew upside down before she swung her legs and board under her and spun, nailing a perfect landing.

"Now you try." Sarah said.

Joseph nodded before he did what she did, only to fly off the board when doing the spin.

Sarah caught him and smiled, "Just imagine your feet are the board, okay?" she said before she put him back on the skateboard and he tried again, this time doing it perfectly.

"Way to go, Joseph! You mastered the Ultra Instinct Skateboard!" Sarah said as she clapped.

MEMORY 5

Joseph was a baby sitting in his crib, watching his mom as she sat near his room, lifting a weight before she put it down and flexed.

"OH, YEAH!" Sarah said.

Joseph's playful imitation instinct kicked in and he pumped his little arms up and down in an excited and playful motion and made a loud yell, catching Sarah's attention.

"Are you trying to be big and strong like Mommy?" Sarah asked with a playful smile before she picked him up and hugged him, making him giggle.

"AH!" Joseph yelped as he repeated his imitation.

Sarah smiled and flexed her arm again in response.

MEMORY 6

"A! (Burp) Man!" Joseph said before he drank more soda.

"B! (Burp) Rats!" Joseph said as his mom came in.

"What's the matter, Joseph?" Sarah asked.

"I can't burp the alphabet!" Joseph said.

"It's easy. You just have to say the letter at the second you feel the burp." Sarah said before she took a drink of soda and burped, "A! B! C!"

Joseph did what she said and burped out an "A! B! C! D!"

Sarah clapped, "Way to go!" she said.

MEMORY 7

Sarah was at the gym with her friends and was trying to arm wrestle one of them.

"Come on, Sarah, give up!" the friend said.

"No way!" Sarah said before she looked out the window and gasped at seeing an older boy keeping Joseph's favorite Spider-Man toy away from him. Sarah got angry and let her arm be slammed down before she marched outside and over to the boy and, before he could react, punched him in the face, knocking him down and getting Joseph's toy back.

"Thanks, Mom!" Joseph said as she handed him it with a smile.

"No problem, kiddo." Sarah said.

PRESENT

Joseph looked at Sarah and, to her extreme surprise, said, "Mom?"

"JOSEPH!" Sarah shouted, tears of joy rolling down her face as she hugged him tightly, Joseph doing it right back, also crying.

"I'm so sorry I yelled at you, Mom." Joseph said.

"It's okay, Joseph." Sarah said before they separated.

"Oh, man! I can't believe I actually have superpowers! Hey, Mom, can I be your sidekick?" Joseph asked.

Sarah smiled widely, "Yes, I would like nothing better. I would be honored to have you fight by my side. I know just what to name you. Howler." she said.

"Awesome! Now what do you say we go stop Dr. Chaos?" Joseph asked.

Sarah smirked as she went back into the capsule and came out in her suit.

"Let's do this!" she said before they headed back out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-The Final Battle.

Smoky Wolf and Howler ran back into town, where they saw no werewolves, the infection having worn off, but instead seeing an army of wolf-like robots.

"Ah, boy! I see you've returned with Smoky Wolf! You must have convinced her to surrender." Dr. Chaos said as he appeared holding the meteor.

"Just the opposite, you rotten loser!" Howler said.

"What?! You…" Dr. Chaos wondered before he got the idea. He gritted his teeth before he grabbed him with one of his arms and held the meteor near him. At that moment, Howler felt a powerful force in his mind, like it was trying to control him. He grabbed his head in pain as he tried to fight it.

"Howler, don't give in! Fight it with your heart and soul! Remember the good times we've been through together, like that time I took you to that water park, or the time you legitimately beat me at video games when we played them all night, or the time with the $100!" Smoky Wolf said. This triggered a memory.

MEMORY

Joseph had just beaten his friends in a burping contest and had won $100 from it. Meanwhile, close by, Sarah had just beaten another mom in a burping contest.

"Sarah, how do you do it?" the other mother asked before she shook her hand.

"Just do." Sarah said before she looked and saw Joseph finishing the burping contest.

"I'm unbeatable when it comes to burps!" Joseph said before he heard a familiar voice.

"That right, tough guy?" Sarah said.

Joseph smirked, "Think you can take me, Mom?" he challenged.

"Yes, I do." Sarah said before she drank some soda and did a long, quiet burp. Joseph responded with a short, but loud burp. The contest went on for a while before Sarah held one in for about 2 minutes before she finally let loose a long and loud burp. Joseph looked at her in shock before he handed the money to her.

At this point, the meteor's influence started to affect the memory.

"That was far too easy. A wimp like you could never match someone like me, who is pretty much the burp champion of the world." Sarah said.

Howler, however, realizing what was happening, fought back against the influence, which helped the real memory shine through.

"You did very well, kiddo. You may have almost beat me. You're getting better every day at this. Now, what to do with this? Ah, I know!" Sarah said before she left their backyard and headed downtown. Joseph waited for about 20 minutes before Sarah came back with something behind her back. Joseph nearly flipped his lid when he saw it was a PlayStation 4 with Spider-Man. He ran up and hugged her.

PRESENT

"No! You won't…USE ME FOR EVIL!" Howler shouted before he slashed Dr. Chaos in the face, giving him three slash marks across the face and enraging him as he let go.

"INSOLENT BRAT! YOU SHALL FEEL THE WRATH OF MY ROBOWOLVES!" Dr. Chaos said before he sent the robots to attack.

"Let's go kick some robot butt!" Howler said before they ran into the crowd of robots. Smoky Wolf slashed through each one, while Howler kicked or punched each one away before they both worked together to howl them away. The robots exploded as they received critical blow after critical blow.

"You call these pieces of crap an army? They seem more like scrap metal you just wanna get rid of." Smoky Wolf said as she performed a leaping slash where she bounced off robots one by one and cut them so deep, they blew.

"Why you little…" Dr. Chaos said before he sent more robots after them, only for Howler to use his claws to tear each one to shreds easily.

Eventually the whole mob of them was wrecked after about an hour. Smoky Wolf and Howler smirked before they high-fived.

"We were awesome!" Howler said before he hugged his mom around the neck.

"We sure were, sweetie." Smoky Wolf said before they shared a fist bump.

"Useless pieces of garbage! How could they get defeated that fast?!" Dr. Chaos yelled as he banged his fists on the control panel.

"Well, Mom, what do you say we teach this loser a lesson?" Howler asked.

"I agree." Smoky Wolf said before they leapt at him.

Suddenly, they were both shot in the arms by silver darts, weakening them greatly.

A few hours later, they awoke strapped to two metal tables, still feeling weak from the silver. Dr. Chaos then came in holding the meteor.

"Ah, awake at last! Good. Once I have Smoky Wolf's powers, I can finally take over the world!" Dr. Chaos said before he held up the meteor and Smoky Wolf started to feel intense pain as her powers began to be drained. Her head then fell limp, showing that she was close to being killed. Howler looked scared before he looked determined. The silver was still affecting him, but despite that, he managed to bite through one of his restraints, weakening the rest of the belt's hold.

"Leave my mother ALONE!" he shouted before he leapt in the way of the meteor's connection to Dr. Chaos, horrifying him.

"No, not you! What are you doing?! No!" Dr. Chaos demanded before the drainage shockwave blew him back and shot the meteor into Smoky Wolf's hand.

"Thank you, son." she said with a smile as she watched Joseph return to normal before she felt the meteor's power course through her completely. She then got surrounded by a white aura as her eyes glowed bright yellow and she broke out of the restraints.

Dr. Chaos was fixing to awake when he saw Smoky Wolf nearing.

"S-STAY BAACK!" he yelled in fear before Smoky Wolf slashed him across the face faster than he could see it. She then grabbed him by the throat and howled so loud, his ears rang uncontrollably before she slammed him around like a rag doll, heavily injuring him until he lost consciousness.

"That'll teach you to mess with my family." Smoky Wolf said before she punched him through a wall, sent a signal to the police, and walked over to Joseph, who had fallen unconscious. She smiled as she picked him up.

"Joseph, thank you so much." she said before she left the lair.

A FEW DAYS LATER...

"In her most recent battles, the Smoky Wolf has shown new abilities that according to her, were granted in her last battle with Dr. Chaos." A news reporter said as footage of Smoky Wolf demonstrating her new powers in a battle was broadcast.

"She has also gained more popularity, as demonstrated by children going up on their roofs at night wearing her masks and people imitating her howl." the reporter said as footage of these were shown as well.

Joseph, who was watching this in a store window, said, "Smoky Wolf is all right, but my mom is much cooler." before he ran off.

Eventually, he saw her in front of the gym.

"Hey, Mom!" Joseph said before she saw him and smiled.

"Hey, Joseph!" Sarah said before they started home.

As they neared their house, Joseph whispered, "Hey, Mom, how did you become Smoky Wolf in the first place?"

Sarah smiled, "It's a bit of a long story." she said.

FLASHBACK

A younger Sarah was walking through the woods with a flashlight in her hand when she suddenly saw a bright flash in the night sky.

"What's that?" she asked before she walked to where she saw whatever it was crash. She looked in the small crater and saw a glowing, full moon shaped meteorite.

"Woah." she said before she walked closer to it and put her hand near it before it glowed very bright and she felt a power surge go through her before she fell over.

She awoke several hours later in a hospital bed, with her parents beside her.

"Sarah! Are you okay?!" they asked.

"Yeah, but that jolt, what was it?" Sarah asked.

Over the course of her next few years in high school and college, Sarah began to take notice of how she had gained some strange powers from the meteor, mainly her swift movements when it came to dodgeball and her howl when it came to yelling. Once she graduated college, Sarah, inspired by the great Supers of the time, decided to make herself known as one. She went out one day dressed in a wolf costume to a bank robbery.

"Hold it!" she said to the crooks.

"Aw, isn't this cute? A little wolf has come to get thrown in the pound." one of the robbers said before they were blown back by a howl from her and easily beaten.

"Thank you, miss. What do we call you?" the police had asked.

Sarah looked thoughtful before she said, "Call me the Smoky Wolf."

From that day on, Smoky Wolf made her name known in the listings of great Supers. However, when the Superhero Relocation Program was put in place, she was saddened at having to give up her hero identity, but found joy to fill it when she married and raised two kids. When the Incredibles made Supers legal again, she was overjoyed.

PRESENT

"So that's how." Sarah said before she then told Joseph, "You know, there might just be a way for you to become Howler again, but it's a longshot. Gotta say, I'm gonna miss my sidekick."

Joseph smiled, "That's okay, Mom. One day, I hope to follow in your footsteps, even without powers, just like I hope to beat you in a burping contest one day." he said.

"You're on." Sarah said before she went and got them some soda. They sat at the kitchen table and started drinking soda. Surprisingly, Joseph actually managed to make his burps longer and louder than his mom's.

"No way! I'm actually gonna win!" Joseph said.

Sarah smiled a sad smile before she said, "All right, I surrender." she said.

But, just before Joseph could start celebrating, Sarah said, "Not." before unleashing a burp that was so big, so loud, that it actually shook the whole house.

Joseph watched in astonishment as Sarah smirked and asked, "Who's the champ?"

"You are." Joseph muttered.

"What was that?" Sarah asked.

"You are." Joseph still muttered.

Sarah then moved slowly towards him before she swiftly grabbed him and started to tickle him, making him laugh hysterically.

"Come on, now, who's the champ, Joseph?" Sarah asked.

"You are, Mom! YOU'RE THE CHAMP!" Joseph finally shouted before Sarah stopped tickling him and the two of them shared a laugh before Sarah gave Joseph a kiss on the forehead.

THE END.


End file.
